Bed of Roses
by Sadistic Tensai
Summary: Tohma signs a new artist to the NG label, but with his marriage on the rocks he finds himself thinking more and more about the beautiful young girl. Will he resist his feelings for her or will he give into them?
1. A New Addition to NG

This is my first Gravitation story so I hope everyone likes it! I've been wanting to write this for some time now, but I just never got around to it. I'm not sure if I like the title of this story, if anyone can come up with something better please let me know! If you read, please review, let me know what you think ok? I'd really appreciate it! I guess that's all I have to say, so on to the story!

* * *

" Yes Mika, I understand. I've got a few more loose ends to tie up here then I'll be back. I'll see you soon, uh-huh," Tohma hung up his cell phone and threw it down onto the black Italian leather couch. He flopped down next to his phone, ran his long slender fingers through his hair and leaned back, staring hopelessly at the ceiling of his New York loft. His relationship with his wife had been rocky as of late, and he had come here to think things through. He had felt that maybe some time apart would do them some good.

He grabbed his long black coat and slowly put it on. He'd go to that nice jazz club that he liked to frequent, he'd just have a couple drinks, take in the atmosphere, and relax. Besides, he thought, it would do him some good to get out of the loft for a while. He walked out the door, intentionally leaving his cell phone lying on his couch.

He had walked two blocks to The Lazy Lizard, opened the door and walked inside. He headed towards the table in the back right. The clubs soft lighting, and comfortable red velvet booths made it a perfect place to relax. Most people usually sat close to hear the music, so his table was always open. He took off his jacket, slid into the booth and waved at the bartender to bring him the usual. The place was quiet; no one was on stage tonight, which seemed unusual to Tohma.

" No one playing tonight Marcus?" asked Tohma, as the bartender delivered his drink.

" Actually our house band couldn't make it tonight so one of our regular guests offered to play for us. She's just taking a ten-minute break she should be back soon. Just call me if you need anything Mr. Seguchi," answered the barkeep with a smile. A blonde man on the other side of the room glanced over in Tohma's direction at the mention of his name.

" Hi everyone, thanks for waiting," a soft-spoken girl with long curly red hair had taken the stage. Tohma noticed that she appeared to be around Shuichi's age, he also noticed that she was quite a beautiful young lady. Three separate keyboards surrounded the young girl; she stood in the center of them and closed her eyes, silence filled the room for almost a minute. She drew a deep breath and began to play. Her fingers moved over the keys with grace and style, she made full use of all three keyboards, each one having their own tone, making it sound almost as if there were other people playing somewhere just out of sight.

Tohma closed his eyes, taking in the beauty of her music, when suddenly she began to sing. Her voice sounded almost angelic, it was soft and enchanting. It had been a long time since he had seen someone with musical talent of this caliber. Tohma beckoned to the bartender, he had to find out who this girl was.

" Yes, Mr. Seguchi, did you want another drink sir?" the bartender asked as he reached for Tohma's empty glass.

" No, I'm fine thank you," Tohma's eyes never left the stage, " Marcus, you say she's a regular here?"

" Yes sir, however this is her first time actually playing here."

" I see, and do you know her name?

" I believe her name is Kai," the bartender glanced up towards the stage and smiled, "She really is quite good, probably the best we've had."

" I changed my mind Marcus, I'll take another drink. Do me a favour will you," Tohma had closed eyes to center his concentration on the music.

" Anything for you sir," the bartender replied happily.

" Send her over here when she's finished."

The bartender nodded and headed back to the bar. Tohma had made up his mind; he wanted her on N-G's label.

After about an hour the girl had finished her set and thanked the audience for listening. Tohma watched as the bartender called her over. Marcus exchanged words with the young girl then pointed in Tohma's direction, she turned to see the man that wanted to talk to her. She turned back to thank the bartender for the opportunity to play, then headed over towards Tohma's table.

" The bartender told me that you had asked to see me," the girl smiled sweetly at the man who was seated before her. Although older, she still found herself thinking that he was a very attractive man. He didn't bother to look up from his drink, " Please, sit down."

The girl slid into the booth on the opposite side of Tohma, she was little unsure of herself. He didn't seem all that interested in talking with her, so why, she thought, had he asked to see her? It didn't take long for her to get her answer.

" You're name is Kai, yes?" asked Tohma as he looked up at her for the first time since she came over. Their eyes met and Kai felt her face flush a light pink. His piercing green eyes staring right into hers.

" Um…yes sir, Kai Fukuhara," the girl answered anxiously.

" My name is Tohma Seguchi and I'm from N-G Records in Tokyo. I called you over here because I'm interested in signing you to our label," Tohma's voice was straightforward and emotionless. He took a sip from his drink and set the glass back onto the table as he waited for the girl's reply.

" Mr. Seguchi," her voice wavered in excitement, " It would be an honour for me to be signed to your label. Nittle Grasper has always been one of my favourite bands. Your impeccable keyboarding skills are what inspired me to keep working on my own."

Tohma looked up from his glass in shock, she knew who he was? He found himself staring into her soft blue eyes, for a brief moment he wanted to reach out, run his fingers through her beautiful hair, draw her close to him and press his soft pink lips against hers, kissing her passionately.

" I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Kai's voice was filled with concern, "I didn't mean anyth-"

Tohma brought himself back to reality and quickly lowered his head to stare into the grooves of the old wooden table. He could feel his face burn a bright red. He cleared his throat, and in his usual business-like tone continued, " Of course you know that this means you'll have to move to Tokyo."

" Oh yes sir, I understand completely. It would be very nice to go back home, I haven't been there for over three years now," her voice seemed to trail off in thought.

" You're from Tokyo?" asked Tohma in surprise.

" I grew up there," she replied with a smile, " Three years ago my dad's job transferred him here to New York so we had to move. It was hard to leave all my friends behind, but I'd always hoped that one day I'd get to go back."

" Well Miss Fukuhara, I look forward to working with you. I'll send someone by with a plane ticket for you later this week, and I expect to see you in my office on Monday morning."

Kai gave Tohma her address and thanked him. She slid out of the booth and walked over towards the bar. She grabbed her jacket and as she headed towards the door she smiled and waved good-bye to Tohma. He smiled back as he watched her walk out of the club. The blonde man who had been sitting on the opposite side of the room, out of view from Tohma's table, casually walked over towards him. Tohma didn't bother to look up from his drink as the man approached.

" Friend of yours?" asked the tall man looming over Tohma.

Tohma recognized the voice instantly and it had startled him to hear it. He looked up to find his oldest friend, " Eiri! What are you doing here? Please sit down."

" Friend of yours?" Eiri Yuki asked for the second time, pronouncing the words clearly and distinctly.

" Actually I just signed her to the label. She's extremely talented don't you think?"

" Hmph," Yuki turned to walk out the door, " I've got a plane to catch. See you back home."

" Eiri wait!" Tohma cried as he slid out of the booth. He threw some money on the table grabbed his jacket and waved towards the bartender to say goodnight. He ran out the door to see Yuki getting into a cab.

" Eiri!" Tohma ran towards the cab as Yuki closed the door. The cab sped off towards the airport leaving Tohma behind. He sighed heavily, put his jacket on and headed back towards his loft. He walked through the door into the dark room, reached over to the wall and flicked the light switch. He hung his jacket on the coat rack and walked over towards the couch. He sat down and picked up his cell phone, five missed calls, all of them from Mika. He dropped the phone back on the couch and reached for the remote. He flipped the television on and leaned back. He closed his eyes and immediately pictured Kai, she was so beautiful, he began to think of what it would be like to just hold her close to him. Just as his thoughts were starting to get a little more indecent, his phone rang. Tohma's eyes shot open and he picked up his phone.

" Hello?"

" Tohma? Where have you been! I've been calling all night and there was…" Mika's voice was not what Tohma had wanted to hear at that instant. Any arousal he had received from his thoughts of Kai dissolved quickly at the sound of Mika's piercing voice.

" My business wrapped up early, I'll be home tomorrow Mika, I'll see you then." Tohma turned off his phone and lay down. He fell asleep with thoughts of having Kai all alone in his office Monday morning.


	2. Meeting Bad Luck

Monday morning couldn't come fast enough for Tohma.  He had been back in Tokyo for five days now and no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always seemed to go back to Kai.  Tohma was seated behind his desk going over some paperwork when there came a knock at his door.  His stomached tightened nervously; she was finally here.

" Come in."

" Um…Good Morning Mr. Seguchi sir," Mr. Sakano poked his head around the door, " If you're not too busy, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment."

Tohma sighed, " It's fine Mr. Sakano, please come in," his voice showed a hint of disappointment.  Sakano walked into Tohma's office and stood in front of his desk.

" What is it Mr. Sakano, I have a meeting in a few minutes," Tohma was increasingly growing more impatient.

" Oh…uh…" Sakano adjusted his glasses nervously, " Actually I was wonder-"

" GOOD MORNING TOHMA!!" Shuichi ran into Tohma's office waving like a madman.  Hiro, following closely behind him, smiled and waved at Tohma casually.  Tohma groaned, it's not that he didn't like Shuichi; it's just that he really wasn't in the mood for him this morning.

" S-Sorry Mr. Seguchi sir, I asked them to wait outside but-" Sakano tried to explain, but he was again cut off by Shuichi.

" Tohma! Yuki told me that you signed some new girl when you were in New York! When do we get to meet her?" asked Shuichi excitedly.

" Hello? Mr. Seguchi?" Kai had walked in while Shuichi was ranting, " I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were busy, I'll just wait outside."

She turned to leave as Tohma jumped up from his desk, " Miss Fukuhara!"

Tohma's excitement to see her had gotten the better of him, he cleared his throat and continued in a more business-like voice, "Please, come in, they were just leaving.  Mr. Sakano, you'll have to come back later if you need me for something."

Shuichi and Hiro exchanged glances then turned around to meet the new girl.

" K-Kai?" Shuichi asked.

" Shuichi? Hiro? " Kai's voice caught in her throat, " It can't be…"

Shuichi ran to Kai and wrapped his arms around her neck and held her tight.

" We haven't seen you in so long Kai, we missed you so much!" His eyes flooded with tears, Kai's did as well.

" Shuichi. Hiro.  I missed you guys too," replied Kai through her tears.

 " Hey Shuichi, lets not slobber all over her," Hiro yanked Shuichi off of Kai and pulled her close to him, embracing her gently, " It's great to see you again."

Tohma and Sakano exchanged glances, what were the chances that the girl Tohma had met in New York would know Shuichi and Hiro?  Just his luck, Tohma thought to himself.

" I'd love to spend the day catching up, there's so much I have to tell you! You have to spend the day with us, you have to!" Shuichi pleaded eccentrically.

" I'd love to, b-but I have a meeting with Mr. Seguchi today," she smiled and turned her gaze towards Tohma.

" Well, I had wanted to get you into the studio today…" Tohma replied.

" Tohma! PLEASE!!" Shuichi had turned his begging on Tohma now.

" I guess we can always get you in tomorrow…" he said, almost a little disappointed.  He had been looking forward to spending time with her that day.

" YES! Okay Kai, I'll be waiting in the lobby for you.  We'll let you finish things up with Tohma," Shuichi paused, and then turned to look at Tohma, " Tohma, why don't you come for dinner tonight? I'm sure Yuki'd love to have you over!"

Tohma looked at Shuichi in shock.  He was pretty sure Yuki wouldn't _love_ to have him over, but he didn't want to pass up an opportunity to spend extra time with Kai, he glanced over at her and smiled, " I suppose I could."

" Great! I'll be waiting downstairs Kai!" replied Shuichi, and with that he ran out the door, followed by Hiro and Sakano.

Tohma sat down in his chair and reached for his papers, " Well, I'll have you booked in studio two tomorrow at 9AM alright? Aside from that, have fun with Shuichi today, and I'll see you tonight at dinner I guess."

" Yes sir, and thank you again for this opportunity.  You won't regret it I promise," Kai replied earnestly.

Tohma watched her walk out of his office.  He resisted the urge to call out to her, to call her back into his office and tell her how he felt.  He wanted to draw her close to him, to feel her body next to his, to know what it would feel like to have her lips sensually pressed up against his.  They'd look into each others eyes, she'd run her fingers through his hair so gently and yet so passionately, he'd lay her down on the office couch and they'd spend the rest of the day, there in his office, making love over and over and…

" What are you doing? Are you ready to go for lunch or what?" snapped the woman now standing in the doorway.

" Mika! I-I'll be right there…just give me a minute to finish up," Tohma replied, his voice a little shaky after having been jolted so quickly out of his fantasy.  Mika stood in the doorway while Tohma shuffled through his papers waiting out the time till he felt it would be safe for him to stand up.  It didn't take long for that to happen with Mika glaring at him.

" I'm Ready.  Let's go," Tohma said as he grabbed his jacket and followed Mika out the door.

The rest of the day had gone rather slow for Tohma.  He assumed it was from the anticipation of having dinner with Kai tonight.  He glanced over at his clock, 5:30; he figured he should wrap it up for the day.  He got up from his desk and walked over towards the door.  He reached over to the wall, flicked the light switch, and closed the door behind him.  The ride over to Yuki's seemed short, too short.  Tohma was rethinking his plan of having dinner there, he wanted to see Kai, yes, but with Yuki around he'd have to keep his feelings towards her in check.

The car stopped in front of Yuki's house and Tohma got out.  He walked up to the door and reached his hand out to ring the buzzer.  He hesitated slightly.  Maybe he should just return to the car, he could call them from his cell and make up some excuse as to why he couldn't make it.

"TOHMA!"

Tohma spun around to see Shuichi running towards him, " Come on Tohma! We've been waiting for you to show up!"

Shuichi grabbed Tohma's hand and began to drag him inside the house.  This was it, Tohma thought, there's no turning back now.  He gave in and followed Shuichi inside.


	3. Dinner at Yuki's

Alright Chapter 3! Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm glad you're enjoying it!! This turned out to be a much longer chapter then I intended, but the story kinda took over and wrote itself. I had no control!!!

* * *

As Tohma was being dragged inside he glanced around for Kai. He couldn't see her, was she in the washroom? Had he misunderstood Shuichi? Had he invited Tohma but not Kai? His heart sank; he would have rather spent the night arguing with Mika then at an awkward dinner with Shuichi and Yuki.

" TOHMA'S HERE!" Shuichi announced as he continued to drag Tohma into the kitchen, " AND HE BROUGHT WINE!" Shuichi grabbed the bottle from Tohma's left hand, " You want some Kai?"

Kai popped her head up from the couch, " I'd love some thanks," she glanced over at Tohma and waved, " Hi Tohma!"

Tohma smiled at the sight of her, she was here after all. He could feel his heart start to race; he took a deep breath and walked over to see what Yuki was cooking.

" You want a glass too, Tohma?" asked Shuichi.

" I'll wait till dinner thanks," Tohma leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Yuki as he cooked their dinner, " Smells delicious Eiri."

" Only the best for Tohma Seguchi," Yuki said. Tohma could sense that Yuki was anything but pleased with this dinner arrangement.

Tohma turned his gaze to the couch where Shuichi and Kai were sitting. They were laughing uncontrollably about something, and it had peaked Tohma's interest. He walked over to the couch and leaned over the back of it to find out what was so funny. Shuichi was holding a large photo album in his lap they had only just started to look at it, but they had stopped on one page in particular. Tohma took a quick glance at the pictures. He saw a younger Shuichi at the carnival holding a giant stuffed dog, with his arm around a younger Hiro, who was seductively licking his candy apple in a playful way. The picture below featured the younger Shuichi smiling sweetly as he held a young Kai in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was kissing him on the cheek. Tohma thought they almost looked like they could have been a happy couple, he found himself wishing he had been Shuichi at that moment.

When he glanced over at the other page he assumed he had found the picture that had made them laugh so hard. It had been taken at the fair as well, but this one was from the 'Olde Tyme Picture Shop'. It was a large sepia tone print of the three of them dressed in old western style clothing. Hiro was dressed as a cowboy with the giant cowboy hat and a cheesy vest with tassels. Kai was also dressed as a cowboy with a long fake mustache that twisted up near her eyes, a western style embroidered dress shirt that was about three sizes too big for her, and she too was wearing an overly large cowboy hat. They were standing on either side of Shuichi with pistols pointed at the cameraman. Shuichi however, was not dressed as a cowboy. He was wearing a long blonde curly wig with ribbons tying it up off of his face, an old western style strapless dress, which was raised up in the front to show off the garter belt that adorned his leg. He had his arms wrapped around the necks of Hiro and Kai, and his left leg was raised up in front of him as if he was doing the can-can.

Tohma couldn't help but chuckle, he thought that might have been the funniest picture he had ever seen. Shuichi and Kai looked up to see Tohma smiling, " I just came to see what was so funny."

" God, we were so crazy when we were young," Kai said as she looked back down at the photo album.

Tohma noticed a cardboard box sitting on the coffee table, " What's in the box?"

" Photo albums, keepsakes and some videos from back when we were in junior high," answered Shuichi as he continued to flip through the pictures.

" Videos? You didn't tell me there were videos in there!" cried Kai in excitement, "Throw one in Shuichi!"

Shuichi grabbed the closest tape in the box, bent down in front of the television, and popped the tape into the VCR. The tape started up right away showing the floor of someone's house.

_" Okay boys, why don't you tell the camera why you're all dressed up," _a cheerful female voice could be heard; she was clearly the one working the camera.

The camera panned up to show Hiro and Shuichi dressed in suits and ties playfully fighting with each other. At the sound of his mother's voice Shuichi turned to look at the camera, _" Come on mom, you know why we're dressed up."_

_" Shuichi!"_ his mother snapped.

_" We're headed to our junior high prom,"_ Shuichi answered unenthusiastically.

Hiro put his arm around Shuichi's shoulder and leaned in close to him, he ran his hand through Shuichi's hair seductively, _" Yep, we're headed to the prom and Shuichi's my date. Isn't that right sweetheart?"_ Hiro turned and kissed Shuichi on the cheek.

_"HIROSHI!"_ Shuichi's mom cried out in shock.

_" Don't tell me I'm going to lose you to Hiro sweetie. Just my luck,"_ a soft female voice could be heard out of range of the camera's view. Shuichi's mom turned the camera towards the kitchen to show Kai standing in the doorway, her hair was pulled up with only a few curls hanging down, framing her face. She wore a long blue halter dress that sparkled glamorously as she walked over to the two boys.

She reached up and kissed Hiro on the cheek, _" Stay away from my boyfriend or I may have to hurt you, understand?"_ She warned him playfully.

Tohma's jaw dropped, did she say boyfriend? _CRASH!_

" Shit!" Tohma, Shuichi and Kai turned to see Yuki standing in the kitchen, " It was just a glass, it's okay."

As Tohma turned back to the television he caught the image of Kai kissing Shuichi, he felt jealous. Sure they weren't together now, but had they really dated? He had to find out. Tohma cleared his voice in hopes of sounding casual, " You two dated?"

" Yeah, back in junior high," answered Kai, " It was only for a couple months, but I wouldn't really call it dating," she said with a laugh.

" Yeah," added Shuichi laughing, " We were more like best friends who kissed."

" Dinner's ready," Yuki interrupted.

The four of them seated themselves around the table. Yuki had already set the table, poured the wine and served the food. There was a silence while they ate their dinner, but after they had finished, it was clearly evident that Shuichi had, by now, had way too much to drink. He had migrated from his seat to Yuki's lap and was kissing his neck. Yuki was busy carrying on a conversation with Tohma while Kai cleared the table. She had offered to do so, and Yuki hadn't protested since he was a little busy at the moment.

" Yuki, come on, let's go in the bedroom," Shuichi started to unbutton Yuki's shirt. Yuki slapped his hand away.

" Piss off," Yuki snapped at him. The sudden outburst didn't seem to faze Shuichi much; he continued to run his hands over Yuki's body and to kiss the nape of his neck coaxingly.

" Piss…off…" Yuki repeated.

Tohma smiled awkwardly at Yuki, " Guess, I'll leave the wine at home next time."

" That would probably be a good idea," replied Yuki.

Shuichi started to unbutton Yuki's shirt for the second time, but this time Yuki changed his tone, " ALRIGHT ALREADY! GEEZ!"

Yuki grabbed Shuichi and flung him into the bedroom. He stood up from the table and Tohma did the same.

" You can stay for a while if you want, just lock the door when you leave," Yuki reached out and put his hand on Tohma's shoulder. Tohma's shoulder began to sear in pain; Yuki's hand was squeezing his shoulder harder and harder. Tohma's knees buckled slightly the pain was so intense. He looked into Yuki's eyes; why was he doing this?

" Tohma," Yuki said plainly, " I think you'd agree with me when I say that I don't think it would be wise to mix business…with pleasure."

Tohma was taken aback. How could Yuki have known about his thoughts of Kai? He had gone out of his way to not treat her any different then Shuichi that evening. Yuki loosened his grip and walked into the bedroom leaving Tohma standing there in shock.

" Where'd everyone go?" asked Kai as she walked back into the kitchen.

" Eiri couldn't take Shuichi's advances anymore so they headed to bed," replied Tohma.

" Headed to bed? Right. Knowing Shuichi, they'll be up all evening fucking," Kai picked up her wine glass from the table and finished off what was left in it, " I never thought my gay best friend would be getting more action then me," she laughed.

Tohma forced a laugh, if only she knew that he'd be willing to change her luck that night. He grabbed her coat from the closet and held it out in front of her, " Shall we?"

Her cheeks flushed pink as she turned around, sliding her left arm into her coat, followed by her right arm. Tohma adjusted the collar of her jacket, then, feeling like he couldn't hold his feelings back any longer, he slid his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. Kai tilted her head to look up at Tohma, her eyes meeting his. The look in her eyes told him that she had been resisting her feelings for him as well. She turned to face him, their eyes never left each other, with his arms still wrapped around her waist, he pulled her body next to his.

Kai raised her hand up and touched Tohma's face. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes; her touch was so warm and so gentle. Tohma reached up, she closed her eyes as his delicate fingers sensually brushed her hair away from her face. Kai opened her mouth to speak, her voice wavering with emotion; she could barely manage a whisper, "T-Tohma."

He leaned in, and she followed by rising up towards him, his lips were barely an inch away from hers…

" OH YES! OH YUKI, DON'T STOP! OH GOD YES!"

Tohma and Kai drew back from each other, both startled by the sound of Shuichi screaming. Tohma threw his jacket on; he could have killed Shuichi at that moment, "Let's go, I'll drop you off."


	4. A Midnight Rendezvous

Welcome to chapter 4! Poor Tohma, I think I enjoy torchering him just a little too much...but it's just so much fun! Again, thanks to all of you who have reviewed...I just stopped in to post this chapter and I should have the next one posted a little later on tonight...I can't stop writing this story..It won't let me stop!! ha ha ha. ANYWAY!!! I hope you enjoy this one, and I'll see you soon!

* * *

Tohma woke up late the next morning, which was unusual for him. When he had arrived home the night before Mika was waiting up for him. They had argued till almost four in the morning. Mika had finally stormed out of the living room and into the bedroom locking the door behind her. Tohma had slept on the couch. When he finally got up he glanced over at the clock: 10:17AM.

He jumped off the couch, grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He didn't even notice that he was wearing the same outfit as the night before; his mind was too focused on the fact that he was supposed to have been at the office at 9 to get Kai set up in the studio. He ran into the N-G building and took the elevator up to the floor that studio two was on. As he got off the elevator he could hear that same angelic voice that had drawn him in when he was in New York.

As he walked down the hall he could hear her voice more and more clearly. He opened the door to the studio, and what he saw took his breath away. There were so many people packed into the small studio room that he couldn't even see Kai. As Tohma began to push his way into the room he came across a familiar face.

" Ryuichi? What are you doing here?" asked Tohma to his long time friend and band mate. There was no response. Ryuichi continued to stare at Kai as she played through her song. " Ryuichi?"

" Her voice is amazing," Ryuichi finally replied, never taking his eyes off the young artist, " You know Tohma, she plays the keyboard almost as well as a certain Nittle Grasper member…almost."

Kai finished playing and walked out of the recording booth, but before she could take a step through the door a certain pink haired singer attacked her.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" complimented Shuichi, " You're still as good as ever!"

" I see someone's been practicing since she left us," added a smiling Hiro, who was standing next to Shuichi.

From out of nowhere another person who had watched her performance ran over and gave her a big hug. The man was hugging her and rocking side-to-side, " That was so cool! Kumagoro thought it was good too!"

The man stopped hugging her and raised his arms out holding a pink bunny his hands. Kai smiled a little unsurely until she realized who the man was standing in front of her, "Ryuichi Sakuma?"

Ryuichi smiled at her and waved. Kai looked at Shuichi in shock, she couldn't believe that _the_ Ryuichi Sakuma was standing in front of her. Shuichi smiled at her, she reminded him of himself when he had first met Ryuichi.

" Alright, that's enough chit chat," Tohma said as he made his way over to the group, " Kai, lets get you back in that recording booth. Everyone else, shows over we have work to do."

The room cleared out at Tohma's request. Shuichi and Hiro had been the only ones allowed to stay behind only because Shuichi wouldn't take no for an answer. Tohma headed up to his office to go over some paper work. As he sat down at his desk his thoughts crept back to the events of the night before. He had almost kissed Kai at Yuki's house that night and she hadn't resisted him. He had held her in his arms and it had felt so right.

Before Tohma knew it the day had come to an end. He had spent most of it in his office going over concert preparations and other such boring things. He stretched his arms in the air as he yawned. He stood up from his desk for the first time since he had got there and put his jacket on. As he left his office he heard the faint sound of someone playing the keyboards. He couldn't believe someone else was still here it was almost 11PM. His heart began to race, could Kai have been waiting for him to leave? He ran down to studio two and grabbed the door handle. Tohma stopped short as he saw the two people sitting in the recording booth playing the keyboard. He could see Kai smiling sweetly as she looked at the person next to her. Shuichi smiled back as they continued to play a fairly simple song on the keyboard together. Tohma listened to their duet from the doorway, he could hear Shuichi screw up a note or two every now and then, but when he was playing the right notes their song was so beautiful and yet so sad. Tohma watched as they finished playing and stood up…they were leaving! He had to get out; he didn't want them to know he had heard them.

He got into his car and was heading home when he called out to the driver, " Turn around!"

" I'm sorry, what was that Mr. Seguchi?" asked the driver.

" Turn this car around!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai walked down the hallway to the apartment that Tohma had set her up in. She slid the key into the lock, opened the door and was greeted by the darkness. She sighed heavily; she had had a long day and was looking forward to relaxing on her couch watching some television. She reached over and flicked the light switch, illuminating her apartment.

" T-Tohma!" Kai cried as she noticed the man leaning against the back of her couch facing the front door. He was holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other.

" Welcome home," he said standing up and he began to walk towards her, " I thought you might like to celebrate your first day as a recording artist."

" Tohma…I…you…" she looked into his eyes as he stood before her. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her luscious red lips against his. The wine bottle dropped to the floor followed by the flowers as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands caressing her back as they stood just inside her front door kissing each other passionately. They drew back to catch their breath and stared into each other's eyes. Kai kicked the door shut with her foot, never letting her eyes leave Tohma's. She grabbed his hand, which was now resting comfortably on her waist and began to lead him towards the bedroom. He followed her, more than willingly, into the dark room.

She sat down on the end of her bad and pulled Tohma in front of her. He leaned down and began to kiss her neck sensually; she let out a small moan of arousal. She reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. She slid it off his shoulders and began to run her hands over his naked chest. He pulled her silver tank top up over her head and threw it aside. He stared now at the beauty before him, her long red hair resting gently on top of her black lace bra. He leaned in to kiss her again, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth as hers explored every inch of his. She reached down and unbuttoned his black dress pants, sliding her hands down into his boxers. He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down over her waist revealing a black lace thong that matched her bra…Mika had the same set.

_Mika._ Tohma drew back from Kai at the thought of his wife. They may have been having problems, but did he really want to commit adultery?

" Tohma is everything alright?" Kai questioned, her voice shaking with anticipation.

" I…I can't…I can't do this…I'm sorry…" Tohma had forced the words out of his mouth. He got up from the bed, leaving her lying there, and walked out to the living room. He sat down on her couch dressed only in his boxers and put his head in his hands. He felt Kai sit down next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. She had put her housecoat on and was now resting her head on his.

" It's okay Tohma, I understand. I should never have tried to make you cheat on your wife," she whispered. Her voice cracked as her eyes welled up with tears, " This is all my fault. I'm the one that should be sorry…not you."

Tohma gently grabbed her face in his hands and stared her in the eyes, " This is not your fault," he said sternly, " Don't you ever think that this is your fault." He quickly realized that she had known he was married, but how?

" How did you know about Mika?" Tohma whispered, not wanting to sound like he was accusing her of something.

" Yuki told me that you were married to his sister the night we were at his house for dinner," she replied as tears streamed down her face.

" I don't want you to blame yourself Kai, this is my fault…not yours," Tohma kissed her forehead, " I think I should leave now."

Kai nodded, her tears still flowing down her face. She watched as he got dressed and put his jacket on.

" I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he walked out her door.

" Good-night Tohma," she replied as he closed the door behind him.


	5. The Letter That Changed Everything

Chapter 5...Chapter 5 La la la la la. Right anyway, here it is, the second chapter of the night just like I promised! Chapter 6 tommorow I promise!

* * *

When Tohma got home that evening he noticed the bedroom door was shut. He assumed Mika had decided to go to bed early so, like he had done for the past few nights, he curled up on the couch. Tonight however, he lay awake thinking about the events that had just occurred only hours before. Tohma was angry with himself, he had always been so calm and collected, but now his emotions were going haywire and he was having a hard time controlling them. He lay there for hours thinking things through until he finally drifted off to sleep.

He awoke only a few hours later to the bright sun shining in through the window. He got up off the couch and noticed that the bedroom door was still shut. He couldn't understand why Mika wasn't up yet, so he opened the bedroom door and walked into the room. Mika wasn't there. A large manila envelope lay on the neatly made bed. Tohma picked up the envelope and sat down on the bed. He emptied the envelope to find a note from Mika:

_Tohma,_

_I'm writing this letter to you to tell you that I'm leaving. I think that this is what's best for us. I don't want to spend the rest of my life arguing with you and I think we both know that it would be impossible for us to change that. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but I've come to the conclusion that I think we'd both be happier with other people. The love that we once had for each other is all but gone now; that much is clear to me, and I'm sure it's clear to you as well._

_Attached to this letter are the divorce papers. I trust you'll make the right decision Tohma. This is for the best,_

Mika 

Tohma looked up from the letter. The room was empty of Mika things. His heart sank, Mika was right. They had, over time, fallen out of love with each other. Things had progressively been getting worse over the past six months, all they did was argue and complain about each other. Tohma hadn't even slept in the bedroom for the last three months. Tohma agreed, this was the best course of action for them, as upsetting as it was. Tohma walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a pen from the counter. He signed the divorce papers and put them back into the manila envelope to forward them to his lawyer.

Tohma couldn't help but think that fate was trying to tell him something. He had done the right thing the night before and now he was presented with the opportunity to actually have a real relationship with Kai. He made up his mind over a cup of tea; he would go into the office this morning and talk to Kai. He would tell her about the divorce and would tell her that now that he was separated from Mika, he wanted to be with her.

As he entered the building he noticed Hiro sitting in one of the large green chairs in the waiting room. He walked over to him, " Hiro, have you seen Kai?"

" I don't know where she is Tohma, the last I heard she was at Yuki's house with Shuichi last night."

" Thanks Hiro," Tohma said as he ran out of the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How did I know you'd show up," said Yuki as he opened his door to see Tohma standing there.

" Hello Eiri. May I come in?" asked Tohma casually.

" She's not here," Yuki replied bluntly.

Tohma didn't know what to say; he felt uneasy as he searched for something to say while Yuki stared at him.

" Yuki who's there?" came a scratchy voice from the living room.

" May I come in and speak with Shuichi, Eiri?" asked Tohma. Shuichi would know where Kai was, he was sure of it. He'd be able to tell him where to find her.

" You can if you want," Yuki said as he stepped out of the doorway allowing Tohma to enter his house, " but I don't think he'll be to happy to see you."

Tohma walked into Yuki's living room to see Shuichi, sitting on the couch hunched over, watching a videotape of himself, Hiro and Kai hanging out at Shuichi's house. He appeared tired and upset; it was evident to Tohma that he had been up all night watching these tapes.

" Hello Shuichi," Tohma said quietly.

Shuichi turned to look at Tohma, tears streaming down his face, " YOU BASTARD!" Shuichi flung himself towards Tohma and started hitting Tohma's chest with his fists, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING!"

" Told you he wouldn't be happy to see you," mocked Yuki.

Tohma was trying to hold Shuichi off as he asked, " Where is she now Shuichi, I want to make things right with her."

" SHE'S GONE YOU IDIOT!" wailed Shuichi through his tears.

' Gone where?" Tohma began to worry that something terrible had happened to Kai.

" TO NEW YORK! SHE WENT HOME BECAUSE OF YOU! I JUST GOT HER BACK AND YOU FORCED TO GO AWAY AGAIN!"

Tohma voice caught in his throat. She had gone home? He had to get to the airport right away; he had to stop her from getting on that plane. If he didn't get to her today he wouldn't be able to see her for a week, he had business meetings booked, but he didn't want to be without her; he needed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived at the airport and ran through the terminal to the ticket counter, " What gate is the plane to New York boarding at?"

" Um…let me check," said the clerk checking her computer, " Gate 24"

" Thank you!" he called back to the clerk as he ran to towards the gate. He arrived at the gate and approached the clerk.

" The plane," he panted, all that running had made him terribly out of breath, " Stop the plane!"

" I can't sir, the plane is right there," she replied pointing out the window.

Tohma looked out the window to see the plane taking off. He had arrived to late; she was already on her way home.

" Sir, another plane is leaving for New York in about 25 minutes at gate 21, if that helps," the clerk suggested.

Tohma ran back to the ticket counter and approached the same clerk that had helped him earlier. " I need to get on the next plane to New York. The one that leaves in 25 minutes."

" You are a lucky man," the girl said smiling, " There's only one seat left."

Tohma paid for his ticket and turned to leave towards the gate; he had to get on the plane right away, he couldn't miss this opportunity. As he turned around he practically walked right into one of the airport clerks. The blonde woman looked at Tohma, her bangs hanging down over her eyes making it hard for Tohma to see her face, " Mr. Seguchi?"

" I'm sorry I'm kind of in a hurry right now," he said as he went to walk around her.

The woman, whose nametag read Misako, grabbed Tohma's wrist, " I'm sorry Mr. Seguchi sir, but there's been a small problem, you're going to have to come with me so we can sort this out."

Tohma was shocked; this couldn't be happening to him, he was going to miss this plane too. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe he and Kai weren't meant to be together after all. The only thing he could think to do was to try and get this taken care of as soon as possible. If he was lucky maybe he'd catch that plane after all.

* * *

Poor Tohma, he just can't win. Maybe he and Kai aren't meant to be together after all...will he get on that plane and go to New York to find Kai? Or will he be stuck in Tokyo for another week with nothing to do but dream about what he and Kai could have together..? 


	6. An Airport Encounter

Chapter 6...The final chapter. I'm kind of sad now that this is over...I just wanted to clear one thing up from the last chapter....Kai used Shuichi as a shoulder to cry on (he is her best friend remember) it was nothing aginst Tohma, it was just that she needed someone to talk to...okay so now on to the final chapter...!

* * *

The woman led Tohma through the airport till they came upon a small meeting room. She opened the door and motioned for Tohma to enter the room. He walked through the door to find a small wooden table with a matching chair next to it. The walls were white, like most the airport, which made the room look slightly larger then it really was.

" Have a seat Mr. Seguchi," the clerk said as she pointed in the direction of the chair. Tohma walked over to the chair and sat down. As the clerk closed the door he turned to ask her why he was here. Before he could say anything he heard a loud _click_ as the clerk locked the door.

" What do you think you're doing?" Tohma started to panic realizing that he had been tricked into coming in here, " You don't really work here do you!"

" No, Mr. Seguchi I don't. I'm also not a blonde," the woman reached up and pulled a blonde wig off. Tohma watched as the young woman unclipped a barrette that had been holding up her long curly red hair. The woman then turned to face him.

" Kai!" he cried in excitement.

She held her finger up to her lips, " Shhhh, we don't want to give ourselves away now do we?"

She walked towards the chair where Tohma was sitting and sat down on his lap. She ran her hands through his hair and leaned in to kiss him. Tohma's body was in shock, he couldn't understand what was going on, but as soon as her lips touched his it didn't matter anymore. As his hands caressed her back he was filled with happiness. He drew back from her and ran his hand against her face. He stared up into her eyes and, no longer being able to hold his curiosity back any longer, asked her to explain.

" Well, I'd love to take credit for this little scheme," said Kai smiling, " but it was actually Mika that set this up."

" Mika?" inquired Tohma, his voice full of surprise.

" Uh-huh. It happened like this…"

---------------------------------------------------

" Miss Fukuhara?"

Kai turned to see an airport clerk holding her luggage ticket in her hand, " Yes, I'm Kai Fukuhara."

" There's a lady here who is refusing to let us put your luggage on the plane…" the clerk explained.

" WHAT?" cried Kai in dismay. If she didn't hurry she would miss her flight.

Kai followed the clerk to the baggage area to find a woman sitting on top of her luggage. The woman with long brown hair was dressed very stylishly and reminded her slightly of Yuki. She even had the same unimpressed facial expression he always had.

" So you're Kai hmm?" the woman said as she stood up from Kai's luggage, " I'm Mika Seguchi."

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Seguchi, but I'm afraid I'm in a hurry. I really need to catch this plane."

' You won't be getting on the plane," Mika replied dryly. She turned towards the airport clerks, ' Do you mind?"

The clerks, fearful of the woman who had yelled at them earlier, left the two alone in the baggage area.

" What? Why not?" questioned Kai in surprise. She didn't want to stay here any longer; it wasn't fair to her or Tohma.

" Because Tohma needs you. My husband and I are getting a divorce. It's what's best for us. If you get on that plane, he'll only fly to New York to get you back."

" I…I don't understand…you want us to be together?" Kai asked skeptically.

" What I want is for Tohma to be happy. My brother told me that you are the one that Tohma's has been spending most of his time with lately, so it is clear to me that you are making him happy," Mika replied as she walked towards Kai till she was standing face to face with her, " So you better keep him happy understand? Because if I find out that you hurt him in anyway, I'll personally pay you a visit."

Kai nodded in fear. Shuichi had told her the Mika could be a very scary woman when she wanted to be and Kai was now witnessing this first hand. Mika held up her hands towards Kai, who noticed that she was holding a uniform like the ones the airport clerks wore and a key.

" What are these for?" Kai asked suspiciously.

" The key is for the meeting room here in the airport…Tohma should be coming soon to follow you to New York. I assume you can figure out the rest," Mika answered as she walked towards the door, " Don't forget what I said."

Kai watched Mika walk out of the baggage area.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tohma stared at Kai in shock. He couldn't believe that Mika had set this whole thing up, but he was more then thankful that she had. He stared into the eyes of the beautiful woman before him and smiled. He was happy for the first time in a long time, the woman that was sitting on his lap wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. He lifted her off his lap and sat her on the table.

He looked longingly into her eyes, " Kai…" his heart started to beat faster and faster, he had to tell her how he felt, " I love you."

She smiled up at him, ' I love you too, Tohma."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately reaching down to unbutton her uniform. She slid her hands up underneath his dress shirt…

" Excuse me, is there anyone here? This room is off limits too anyone but airport staff…" a voice came barking though the door as the person attempted to open the locked door.

Kai sighed, " We can't win."

" Let's go back to my place, I can guarantee we won't have any interruptions there," Tohma replied with a smile. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. As they walked out the door an older man was standing on the other side.

Kai looked at him and smiled, " Sorry boss but this man had a counterfeit boarding pass. I'll escort him out."

The airport clerk looked at the two in confusion as the man and woman walked away from him. Kai stopped just inside the airport exit, " I should return the uniform, I'll be right back."

Tohma grabbed her hand and looked her over, " I think it would be better if we kept it," he replied with an anxious smile. Kai's face flushed a bright pink as she followed Tohma out of the airport, ready to start their new lives together.

* * *

Well, I'd like to thank you all for reading, reviewing and enjoying this little story along with me. Hopefully this will be a start to a whole bunch of Gravitation stories to come! Thanks Again! 


End file.
